


10 Ways to Say I Love You

by blarfshnorgull



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, One sided Ken/Minako, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfshnorgull/pseuds/blarfshnorgull
Summary: Ten people fell in love with Minako.Not all of them said it.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako, Arisato Minako/Andre "Bebe" Roland Jean Gerard, Arisato Minako/Kirijo Mitsuru, Arisato Minako/Mochizuki Ryoji, Arisato Minako/Odagiri Hidetoshi, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minako/Takeba Yukari, Arisato Minako/Theodore
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154





	10 Ways to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea bouncing around in my head since I was in high school and finally got around to finishing it. I actually wrote three of these during high school and I’m curious if it’s obvious which ones I did.
> 
> As always, massive shoutout to my beta, newmrsdewinter, I would die for you.

**1\. as a thank you**

Minako approaches Hidetoshi after he diffuses an argument between two students. She’s smiling at him so fondly that everything else fades into the background, leaving only them.

It lasts for only a split second before he snaps himself back to reality. It’s easy enough to do. After all, he’s not worthy enough for any of her real affection yet.

“You’re getting better at this,” she comments, and he has to fight to ward off any lingering feelings.

He shrugs. “I learned from the best didn’t I?”

Minako beams, and leans slightly closer. His heart races, beating so loud he’s sure to deafen himself. 

“I think you’re giving me more credit than I deserve,” she teases him, giving a playful tap to his shoulder.

Hidetoshi flushes and turns his face away from her, unable to focus on anything other than the floor. “Yeah… well, either way, I just want to say—” _I love you_ , “—Thank you.”

Minako shakes her head and he watches her walk away. He wants to say more, but he’s not ready yet. Maybe one day…

They have time.

**2\. In a way that can’t be returned**

Ken approaches her before Sanada-san or Aragaki-san can. He knows he doesn’t have a chance against people like them. They aren’t kids. When Minako smiles at them, it means something.

When she smiles at him, it’s because she thinks he needs it.

There’s nothing he can do to fight the six years spanning between them, but maybe — just maybe — she’ll notice him. _Really_ notice him.

So he tries. And he fails.

She smiles at him like _mother_ would and it hurts more than those stupid shadows. But he’ll take what he can get. Even if it makes him feel like a joke.

They eat lunch together and watch a movie in the dorm. He tries to be mature and picks out a movie he thinks girls like her would like. Something romantic. 

He starts to nod off quickly, each blink lasting longer than the next.

Minako stands up abruptly, shutting the movie off in one swift motion. “C’mon, it’s getting late. Let’s get you to bed.”

His heart sinks. She’s _putting_ him to bed. Like a _child_. The reminder of his age pierces him sharper that his spear could ever hope to be. There are six years stretching between them like an impossible chasm, and there’s nothing Ken can do to cross it.

She’s an adult and he’s a kid. It doesn’t matter how much he loves her; it won’t be enough. He’ll always be younger than her. She’ll always see him as a child.

He says nothing and lets Minako lead him back to his room. It’s all he’ll ever have.

**3\. from the other side of a door**

Whatever Theo and Minako had, was never meant to last. He reminds himself of this everyday.

She is a guest and he is an attendant. It was simply not meant to be. And yet…

And yet. 

The memory of their hands intertwined, no barrier between them, has seared itself into his very soul. It was a chaste act, but the intent — the intent was a testament to all his sins.

He watches her leave the Velvet Room. He’s tempted to ask her for another tour of her world, to ask her to show him anything and everything. But he can’t. If he takes her hand one more time, he might never come back.

The door clicks behind her, and all Theo can think of is how desperately he wants to surrender to his affections.

But he won’t.

He’ll whisper a quiet confession where she will never hear it, and tell himself that it’s enough.

(It isn’t.)

**4\. as an apology**

Ryoji shed his human form to expose the horror underneath. He was never human, just a monster masquerading as one. Maybe, just maybe, Minako will understand who he is, _what_ he is, and will put them all out of their misery.

All he wants is to ease her pain; why can’t she understand that he needs to be killed? He’s not _real_. It should be easy, like a nightmare burning away in light of day.

But Minako just stares at Ryoji. He wants to scream, rage, cry, _anything_ to make her see the monster before her. But she looks at him with the same warmth that she did before they knew the awful truth.

And then she takes his hand. His _right_ hand.

His ring disappears when he’s in this form, but with her hand in his, he can feel the imprint as if it never left. It’s his anchor connecting him to humanity, proof that he was human, that he was _real_.

But more importantly, it’s proof of the precious memories he made in his short life. Memories he wouldn’t trade for anything, no matter how much they hurt. And here he was, asking Minako to throw away her own memories for the sake of a peaceful end.

He really _is_ cruel.

He lets his humanity enfold him, returning to the form of Ryoji Mochizuki. He looks down, ashamed, only to see their still joined hands.

“I love you,” he says softly, more a plea for forgiveness than a confession.

**5\. in awe**

It’s a sunny afternoon, picturesque in a way that most days would envy. Every detail is perfect, from the flowers to the sun. Aigis truly couldn’t ask for a more beautiful moment.

Minako rests her head in Aigis’s lap.

Aigis holds her there, gently tucking flyaway hairs that come unbound by the afternoon breeze. She lets Minako lay down her burdens. She’s more than earned her rest, and Aigis will let her have it.

Minako’s eyes struggle to stay open, and each blink is longer than the last.

As another breeze ruffles Minako’s hair out of place, Aigis tucks it back into place. What she would give to make this moment last forever…

“I love you.” The words burn brighter than the sun could ever hope to. She’s always loved Minako and saying it aloud confirms it. She is everything to Aigis, and she’ll always be grateful to have known her.

Aigis is stronger from having met her, more human everyday. A simple confession could never be enough, but it’s all she has.

Minako gives a small smile, and her eyes close for a final time.

**6\. over and over again**

They put Minako on life support. Mitsuru knows it’s pointless, but she still hopes that somewhere, deep down, Minako will wake up.

But if Shinjiro hasn’t woken after all these months, why would Minako be different? Shinjiro was improving, miraculously so, according to the doctors. Minako on the other hand…

Minako would probably never open her eyes again. 

“I love you,” Mitsuru calls out to the dead silent room. Nothing happens. She says it again and again until her throat is raw. Each call is more desperate than the last, waiting for _something_ to happen.

But nothing happens. Some childish part of her hoped that Minako would hear her and wake her up like some storybook miracle. But that was just some foolish fantasy.

Mitsuru looks at her, so serene in her hospital bed. She can almost pretend that Minako is sleeping and not staving off her inevitable end. But Mitsuru promised to never run from her feelings anymore, even if that means facing a horrible truth.

She leaves the hospital room. There’s nothing left for her, and leaving Minako like this is beyond cruel. She’ll inform the others and let them say their goodbyes.

After all, lying to themselves like this will only hurt more in the long term.

**7\. when I’m dead**

When Shinjiro finally wakes up, it’s one week after they held her funeral. It’s like life is mocking him. A miraculous recovery only after she’s dead and buried. He always knew their time together was limited, but he never imagined that it would end like this.

It’s torture. Exactly like his life.

Knowing Minako, she probably had something to do with it. She was always playing hero, performing miracles. Or maybe he’s delusional.

There’s no way she would waste her time on someone like him. Not with how much he pushed her away.

 _Maybe I pushed too hard_ , he thinks, trying not to choke on the ashes of his mistake. He always knew he was a lost cause, a ticking time bomb, and he’d be damned if he let anyone waste their time caring for him. But for it to turn out like this…

Did Minako even know that he cared about her? Or was he too busy trying to smother any attempt at affection? Did she die thinking he didn’t care?

Was it worth it?

The answer is obvious. And he has to live with it now. No amount of hoping will turn back the clock so he can tell her how he really felt.

  
  


**8\. in a letter**

It’s been only a month since André received the news and he can’t help but wish that he’d done more. Written more, spoke more, just more _everything_ with her.

He hates himself for returning to France so soon. He knew his time with Minako was limited, but if he knew how limited, maybe he would have done more, done _better_.

But that’s not what happens. He’s in France and she is — _was_ — in Japan.

He holds his pen in a death grip, writing another pointless letter for a girl that isn’t around anymore in a language she can’t even read.

 _André please_ , he hears his Aunt whisper in his head, _there’s no one left to read these letters anymore._

He chokes, tears blotting the ink on the page. He trashes the letter. There were only three words on the page anyway.

**9\. in a shuddering gasp**

During Yukari’s first Christmas after Nyx, she visits Minako. She hasn’t visited since… since they buried her. She’s tried in the interim, but the idea of seeing a grave marked and _filled_ for Minako makes her sick.

The idea that someone so full of love and life was nothing more than a memory is too much.

But she wanted to spend Christmas with her. She planned it ages ago, back before Nyx was even in the picture. She just didn’t realize she would run out of time.

Looking at the grave, Yukari feels the weight of her emotions threaten to drown her. A torrent of grief crashes through her, upsetting the delicate facade of control that she’s maintained for so long.

Yukari muffles a sob with her hand. She wants to see Minako again so much it _hurts_. She was robbed of her life and it felt like some sick, twisted joke. It’s unfair, disgustingly so. Minako was so loved and so full of compassion, she should be here instead, not Yukari. She’d give anything to see her again, anything for the girl she loved so much—

Oh.

It’s far too many months late for that revelation, isn’t it? Minako can’t hear Yukari’s feelings now, and she never will. They’re just as buried as Minako is.

The sob finally breaks free, and Yukari cries out her confession for no one to hear.

**10\. as a goodbye**

Ten years after that day, Akihiko visits Minako. Her grave is not as well-tended as it used to be, but there are still flowers. Proof of the love the world had for her, clear as day.

Akihiko sets a small bouquet of flowers atop the grave. 

“I love you,” he admits to no one. Even after all these years, it still rings as true as if he were eighteen all over again. But now it’s different, more distant with time.

He fishes through his pocket, fumbling with the small gift. It’s a simple set of earrings, silver and plain, nothing she would have picked for herself. But it’s still a gift that she would have loved for the thought.

“I know it’s late but —” He barely manages the words. The hands of time grip around his throat, choking his words right out of him. It’s neither a raw wound, nor a festered one anymore; it’s just a scar that still aches at the memory of their time together. “Merry Christmas.”

He presses the earrings against her grave. She says nothing.

“I’m getting married.”

The flowers gently rustle in the breeze.

“I wish you could be there,” Akihiko whispers the confession. Minako is silent as she always will be, but he likes to imagine that the girl he loved would offer him a smile and some encouragement.

He lets her go, walking away, feeling lighter and heavier all at once. From now on, he won’t let himself be haunted.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you wondering where Fuuka and Junpei and others are, this is solely meant to be about people who *romantically* loved Minako (including Ken, even though his is a crush that won’t ever be reciprocated). Mostly because when I played through I realized a lot of characters fall for her and that kinda sucks since she dies.
> 
> A moment of silence for Saori. I really wanted to include her but I really wanted the number to be exactly ten characters. It was between her and Yukari and Mitsuru, and I love Yukari and Mitsuru too much.
> 
> Also shout out to “an arbitrary collection of things” for making me realize I was being a dumbass and I can just make this a list instead of a multi chapter.
> 
> Also the different list of “ways” came from a tumblr prompt list from a blog that deactivated like 3 years ago. If I could find the list I would, but it’s so buried back in my likes that I can’t brave it. The only reason this fic *exists* is because I had the good sense to write down the “ways” for everyone when I first started this fic in 2017.


End file.
